Raven starts to act weird and the titans wonder whats up with her
by Grayeyes98
Summary: Raven starts to act weird and the titans wonder whats up with her, what do you think is wrong with her?


_**So Robin notices Raven has been acting kind of strange lately, and so you'll find out why.**_

_**Raven's thoughts are when the text is indented.**_

_Raven had not been feeling all that good lately. She's been getting terrible headaches, and has had trouble falling asleep for the past few weeks. She sometimes collapses on the floor in her room, and she would get really high fevers. But Raven doesn't want to tell her friends and have them worry about her. She had ttried to heal herself but was unsucessful. "Why, can't I heal I heal myself?" Raven thought to herself. So between falling asleep and passing out Raven had been researching her condition. The thought suddenly occurred to her, perhaps she was too weak to heal herself, Raven tried to heal herself again. But a small electricity exploded when she tried to go into her healing state. "Someone sealed my healing ability" Raven Immediately knew. "But who did we battle last? Jinx!" Raven nearly shouted in her head. "Jinx, it must of been her!"_

"Raven?" Robin called from behind her door.

Raven just groaned in response.

"You alright in there? You haven't come out for awhile" Robin's concern showing in his voice.

"Raven?"

Raven was unable to answer as a sudden pain shot through her stomach.

"Raven? I'm coming in" he said as the door slid open. "Raven. Oh my god, what's wrong?!" he asked, as he ran to her side.

"Nothing" she managed to mumble, although he could see that she was clearly in pain.

"Robin then slowly raised his hand to feel her head, although she tried to move her head away from him, but was unsuccessful.

"Raven... You're burning up" Robin whispered. "How long have you been sick?"

"A few weeks" Raven mumbled.

"Let's get you to the medical room" Robin told her.

"No! I'm fine" Raven shouted, then clutched her stomach in pain.

"No, you're not" Robin argued, lifting her up bridal style.

Robin then carried her to the medical room, and placed her on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get Cyborg" Robin told her.

Robin then ran to get Cyborg, who was playing video games with Beast boy. "Hey Cyborg?" Robin called.

"What up, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Can you come with me?"

"Of course" Cyborg replied.

They then walked into the hallway.

Beast boy looked up from the video games, he then morphed into a fly and followed Cyborg and Robin in the hallway, and waited for them to start talking.

"What's wrong Robin?" Cyborg questioned.

"It's Raven... She's pretty sick. I brought her to the medical room" Robin responded.

"What's wrong with her Robin?" Cyborg asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but she's been awfully tired lately, and her forehead was burning up" Robin told him.

Beast Boy then fell out of his fly transformation.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Beast Boy asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know" Robin replied sadly.

"Let's go see her" Cyborg told Robin.

"Can I come with?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Cyborg told him.

"Please" Beast Boy pleaded. He hated when anyone on the team was hurt, especially since they everyone on the team was his friends.

"What if you accidentally touch something and end up hurting Raven more?"

"Please Cyborg! I promise I won't touch anything" Beast Boy gave Cyborg the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if you touch anything you're dead" Cyborg replied. "Oh and can you tell Starfire the news about Raven?"

"Sure" Beast boy told him.

So Beast Boy had parted ways with Robin and Cyborg while they walked to the medical room to see Raven passed out on the bed.

Cyborg then hooked her up to a machine to monitor her heart rate and how well she was. Raven then started to stir on the bed, while Robin walked over to her side, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Raven" Robin said softly. "How are you?"

"My head hurts" Raven mumbled.

"Hey, Cyborg. Do you have any Advil Raven could use for her headache?"

"Yeah" Cyborg replied, walking over to them and handing Raven two Advil.

Raven swallowed the pills, hoping the headache would go away.

It's been a few hours after Cyborg gave Raven the Advil, and then she drifted into sleep.

"What do you think is wrong with her Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Don't know yet, the thing I find strange though is rarely ever sick. I mean she could be stashing away some alcohol, but I believe Raven is too mature for that. At least hope she's smarter than that..." Cyborg told Robin.

"Yeah Raven is way smarter than that" Robin replied, thinking she legally can not drink.

"We can confront her about it after she's awake" Cyborg said.

"Yeah" Robin agreed.

Raven started mumbling in her sleep.

"I wonder what's bugging her" Robin wondered out loud.

_**Hey, so if you would like to see anything in the following chapters please review below! I really appreciate the reviews. (: What did you guys think?**_


End file.
